Zang Zip's Hordes
Zang Zip's Hordes are the main villains from Victory Road/Dogosoken who have taken over the planet Alexia Lomta. Backstory After crushing Enemy Army in Ikari Warriors and rescuing Colonel Cook who was held hostage by the Enemy Army, Ralf and Clark are hailed as heroes. General Kawasaki arranged a special plane for them to return to their home country. But then, while in flight over the ocean, the sky suddenly blackens - the ocean begins to churn - and the plane goes spinning! A booming voice fills the cockpit: "Hear me, Warriors! Zang Zip the War Dog, has enslaved the people of Alexia Lomta. Only you can save us from his grip of evil!" Caught in a time warp, hurled thousands of years into the future and landed in a strange alien planet, Ralf and Clark know they have no choice but to meet this impossible challenge head-on. Aliens The alien inhabitants of Alexia Lomta are not a homogenous species but various races ranged from bipedal dwarves to enormous and monstrous creatures. The alien army seems to be very primitive compared to the Enemy Army, the main antagonist faction from the first Ikari game, as Alien possess no arsenals or war machines such as tanks, planes or helicopters etc. Firearms seem to be limited only to certain type of soldiers in Zang Zip's Army. However, what they lack in firepower makes up for sheer numbers and monster-sized aliens play the role of heavy artillery. In addition the lack of reliable protection on the players' part (first game had tanks that provides players an extremely well protection so long it has gas. Here an armor replaces tank but its usage has limited time. Although sword item can deflect enemy bullets it requires masterful control.) and player characters' slow maneuverability also play advantage to the Zang Zip's army. The enemies are shown to hide and ambush Ikari Warriors from strategically emplaced locations, appearing from behind more often than not, indicating that they have an understanding of tactics. Their homeworld seems to be very nature-oriented, undisturbed by pollution caused by overdevelopment and excessive technology. Role Arcade Zada, a denizen of this planet, was in search for Earth's greatest warriors, contacting the Ikari Warriors Ralf and Clark, explaining the situation and asking for their help. The two warriors are then transported to the alien planet, and as soon as they arrive they are greeted by Zang Zip himself, who mocks them and dares them to get him, flying away and dispatching his hordes of alien mutants after the warriors. The hordes attack Ralf and Clark in virtually every directions. Of course the alien army is no match to the two toughest warriors of Earth, who defeat them and confront Zang Zip, who takes on a monstrous form but is defeated, being banished from the alien planet which is brought back into peace. NES/Famicom This version's overall plot follows pretty much the storyline of the original arcade (with a few tweaks of original factors to add). However, the NES/Famicom version has a twist: After Ikari Warriors decimate Zang Zip's armies, Zada comes to Ikari Warriors and reveals secret only Zada knew up to that point. So Zada's plan has been to overthrow his brother Zang Zip, who had been legitimate successor as a ruler of Alexia Lomta to begin with, using Ikari Warriors as pawns, then to tie up all loose ends by attempting to silence the heroes from Earth. Well, that didn't work at all and Zada lost his life in his duel. Because the game ends with staff credits immediately after the demise of Zada it is unknown what happened to planet Alexia Lomta afterward, but Ikari Warriors would later show up at Ikari III, indicating the two heroes somehow managed to return to Earth. Gallery ZangZip.png IkariWarriorsIIVictoryRoadSheet3.gif 78027.png|Over and Under Worlds Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Suicidal